Mystery of the Underground Creature
by Lily8763cp
Summary: After being told by Stompin' Bob that they saw an unusual figure in the Night Club, Franky decides to investigate.


p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It was dark and cold. I wasn't too sure what to do. Let me explain first./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"My name is Franky, member of the Penguin Band, lead singer and one of the guitarists, actually. I was told to come down to the Boiler Room by another band member, Stompin' Bob, or as I like to call him, Bob. He told me he saw something in the Night Club a few days earlier, told me they grabbed a record from the "game upgrades" box, then ran into the secret entrance to the Boiler Room. They were too fast for Bob to properly respond./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"So here I am, climbing down when pretty much every other penguin is in bed, going into a dark Boiler Room, thinking to myself that Bob is just pulling some sick joke on me. Not going to work. I brought my guitar with me. He tries to scare me? I'll give him a good whack with it, then make him pay for a replacement if this one breaks./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I feel my feet touch the ground, and slowly get myself off the ladder, and turn on a nearby switch, which gets the whole room to light up. Nothing unusual is here. Everything seemed fine. I grab a flashlight that's nearby, and open the door to the Underground. Oddly, the lights are on. "These should be turned off" I think to myself. I look over, and see the Floor Piano 3000 on the ground, it just got installed by Gary and some construction workers this morning. Maybe somebody was testing it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Then I hear footsteps. I take out my guitar, expecting Bob to try to get the jump on me, but instead, I see this red penguin walk by. I couldn't see much else, but what seems to be a record. Huh, seems Bob wasn't lying. Oddly enough. I need to investigate, the Underground is closed at night for the safety of penguins. I was only allowed down because we convinced security to let me check it out, and even then, they said they'd send agents down if I spend too long. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I turn on the flashlight and begin running around, I notice the Mine, all set up for the Jam with the Musical Icicles. "I still think Musical Icecubes would've been a better name" I think to myself, but no time to think about name tastes. I try to look down to see footprints, but none are there. Guess they're good at covering their tracks. Then, I start hearing noises. Not just any noise. Noise that sounds like it's coming from a DJ3K. Impossible. There's only one, at the Night Club. Right? There's not a second one./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"My urges to investigate have gotten bigger. If only I was an agent, I'd have all that stuff Rookie went on about once. He tried to dismiss it as something he made up, but it's sort of hard when you showed it right in front of me. There was a pair of scissors, a brush, and a screwdriver on it! ...at least the screwdriver would be useful./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Next sound I hear? Panting. Like...they're sweating. No idea who it is, or why they're making such a sound, but I notice a hole in the Mine, and squeeze myself into it. To my surprise, I squeeze out quickly, and before I even went 2 feet, I end up in an open room. I quickly hide behind a rock, and look around. There's a few crates of food, I think those were from the Pizza Parlor, a few records, and a makeshift bed. The most visible thing in the room? A giant DJ Table, with turntables and everything. I guess it wasn't a DJ3K...but something close to it. I feel a sneeze coming. "Ah...ah...ACHOO!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I quickly cover my beak, but I look over, and it's only then that I notice a Red Penguin wearing a black pair of headphones was playing the DJ Table. They looked slowly at me, before quickly running off, with a scared look on their face. I pop up, confused, and decide to follow where they ran off./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It didn't take long. They were just hiding against a rock. I peak over, and they just freaked out. "This is my private place! S...stay away from me! Nobody wanted me and I don't want anyone else! I'm content here, all alone!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"...I just had to respond. "You just monologued your feelings to me." I told him, at least, I presume he's a guy, his voice was like a guy's. But after I said that to him, he just hid his face. I don't how to respond to that though. I didn't think I'd ever encounter a penguin who wants to be alone. Such a thing is...strange to think of. I decide to start a conversation with him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What do you mean nobody wanted you?" I ask him, and he turns, looks upset, but decides to respond. "A long time ago, I think it's been at least 5 years now" he started "I used to work at this place, called the Night Club, man, it's changed since then, but anyways, I used to play music there for everyone. One day, the boss came over to me, and said I was fired, all the DJs were, expect for this one girl named Cadence. I was upset, but I had to leave. I tried to start a career selling and making music, but nobody wanted to hear my music anymore. Cadence was where it was at. Cadence and this Penguin Band. Ugh, I hate them, they ruined everything for me."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I looked at him with an upset look on his face, better tell him now than later "I didn't mean to. To be honest, I think some of our songs are poor and hearing what you did, your mix sounded better than at least two things I can think of." and before I could react, he slams me against a wall, looking really angry. I understood he was still mad. I pulled myself off the wall, and slowly moved his arm away from me. Instead of looking annoyed, I decide to smile./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Why are you smiling? I just shoved you into a wall!" he asks me in anger, and I decide to surprise him again, by placing one of my arms on his shoulder. His anger turned to pure surprise. I then get myself to talk quietly, more quiet than I'm used to, but I want to be assuring "Hey. We need you. I want you to help me." he looks over, "With what?" he asks./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Your skills as a DJ seem great. Can you help me and the rest of the band with the Music Jam? I'm sure you have many great ideas." I tell him. He blushes in shock, then smiles. "M...me? You need my help?" he asks, wanting to make sure what I said is true, and I shake my head yes. He begins to full on grin, and jump back. "Oh, I got so many ideas!" he started to say. "I can barely say them all here! How about a tropical music section of this Jam, oh! And country! And pop! And...and…" I pat him on the back. "You can let us know when we get back to my place, ok?" I ask him, and now he shakes his head yes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"We leave his little cave, and walk back towards the Underground Pool to climb up to the Plaza. Petey K and Stompin' Bob were waiting for me. Petey looked nervous. "Are you ok?" he asks me, and I assure him that I was fine. "Where's Billy?" I ask, with Bob looking annoyed "He's asleep." he tells me, but quickly notices the penguin next to me "Who's that guy?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh...he's...uh…" I look over at him, and realize I never asked for his name. I lean my head over to him, and he recognizes the symbol. "My name is DJ Maxx." he says, before shaking the hands of the other band members. "Your friend told me I can help you plan a Jam all about Music!" They look over to me and I blink, and they shake their heads yes. "Of course. We'll let you help." Petey begins to say, though he can't say much else before Bob turns around and starts leaving. "It's getting late, we should rest." he says, before opening a map and teleporting./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I agreed. While Petey teleported himself, I decided to walk over to my house, with Maxx following me. It was only an hour, but it definitely was a whole week's worth of events to me. As I get to my igloo, I walk inside, unlock it, and prepare a bed, in which Maxx runs to it and sleeps./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I mumble a little goodnight to myself, and get into my bed too, and before I know it, I begin snoring away./span /p 


End file.
